


I Wear, Therefore I Am

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Gen, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy Summers has a 'signature' style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wear, Therefore I Am

**Author's Note:**

>   Cross-posting my first [](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/profile)[**open_on_sunday**](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/) [drabble](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/2571181.html) prompt - signature.  Participation is an accomplishment, right?

Used to be cleavage v-necks and short skirts. Then backless halters and pants – easier to unleash a roundhouse. After, her one long skirt had been _too_ easy to hike up, so back to pants. Better to fight with, right? She’d needed that. Needed something she couldn’t find in the cow hat and the crime of neon-orange polyester.

When she finally settled on sexy and serviceable (not like _that_!), she took issue with the ‘Mom’ title.

Sure, she’d given birth to a generation of Slayers, but Momma Slayer? Ma’am?

She just wanted to be Buffy.

When did that get so hard?


End file.
